Romeo and Juliet the unraveling journey
by SelPiper
Summary: When Romeo and Juliet died everyone was in complete sorrow but many ideas had appeared but many failed. All I can say is that one mans journey is another man treasure.


_**It's my first fan fiction so hope you guys like it. It's what could have happened after the death of Romeo and Juliet so enjoy!**_

_**Romeo and Juliet: The unheard of journey**_

_**A few days after the death of Romeo and Juliet, Montague is seen at his home praying that the people who took his family take him as well so that he can be with his loved ones. Capulet with his wife beg and cry on why their child was taken and wonder why they couldn't see the truth since it was right in front of them. The prince still confused on why all of this happened but he knew who to blame.**_

_**It was an early morning at the dawn of day; the prince had setup an elaborate plan to make both families pay for what they had done. But before he could, he called both families to meet him at the church where the Romeo and Juliet lay. Both families met the prince in front of the church where the prince asked "are thy parents ready to confront with their doings". The Capulets were frightened by how the prince said it but Montague knew what was coming for them. All of them enter the church with no doubt that the friar would be there praying for them and yet he was not there as he left a note saying "I am going to find a place to meditate and clear my mind of all of the wrong doing that was done here". The prince could understand the pain that the friar was in so he walked up to the vault where Romeo and Juliet hold hands in their demise. The prince gets on his knees and puts his hands together up at his head and prayed but Montague was not praying, instead he was sitting down talking to himself about how he could of stopped all of this destruction. Capulet and lady Capulet (hugging each other) are crying in tears making no sudden movements toward the vault or anywhere near the vault. The prince(rising up) tells each family furiously "see what you have done to poor Romeo and poor Juliet shame on you both, go back to your homes as being prepared for my hurtful punishment to you both now go. (Capulets and Montague leave while the prince stays back thinking in mind) I will think about your punishments but first I must find this man who poisoned Romeo and make him pay for what he has done but I will need the help of someone who I can trust.**_

_**The next morning, Montague gets a letter from the prince asking if he could borrow Benvolio for a few days which Montague had no problem with that and he called and sent Benvolio to the prince where he explained to Benvolio what is going to happen. Capulets(in their house)are trying to figure out why did Romeo and Juliet marry in secret but lady Capulet had an idea which was that the Montagues and our families would fight and it sure would have happened if they did it in public. They also thought that if there was war then it might be a war to the death which would be major chaos to the city. (Returning to the prince) "Two days have passed and we haven't even got a clue, wherever Romeo got the poison he really got it in a very secretive place. (Benvolio speaking) Yeah Romeo was that kind of guy that you really didn't know what he would do next". Prince thought of a great idea so he told Benvolio and they both agreed on it yet the prince was too tired to even look so he told his men and Benvolio to guard the doors and walls of Verona while the prince takes a short nap to get his strength back and he left not thinking that Benvolio could fall asleep too. Lady Capulet is seen on the side of the road walking to the church and Capulet is sitting home planning to get rid of any dust that he sees in Juliet's room. When lady Capulet reaches the church she sees Montague sitting down saying out loud should he leave his life and go be with his family or let them be and raise Benvolio to be good so that he won't be sad because all of his relatives are gone. Lady Capulet tries to go up to Montague but he rises up with a sudden flash and pulls out his sword asking why did Mrs. Capulet go up to him. She answers with a calm like voice making Montague a bit confused and scared "I am here because my daughter lies here and I am not here to find your weakness and try to kill you Montague I just happen to meet you here, and it seems you are depressed of your wife and son being dead so if I may ask you to come and join me and my husband to a little get together so see if we have something in common it would be very nice of you to join, would you". Montague (putting his sword away) answers in happiness while lady Capulet seemed happy of his answer. As both shook each other's hand Montague left in a rush yelling out "Thank you Mrs. Capulet I couldn't repay you for what you have done and now my day is as good as can be THANK YOUUUUU". The next day prince had awoke from his slumber yet he felt too much energized and he ran to where his men and Benvolio lay asleep so with a big yell he cried out "THE MAN IS ESCAPING" his men and Benvolio woke up with a complete frightened face jumped up an looked around to see the prince standing their acting like he was waiting for hours. He told them to hurry up and get to the old man's house. They all rushed to where the man was living and they all broke in with no knock or anything but yet they were too late seeing that nobody was there. The prince walked up into the room with an opened jaw mouth but at the corner of his eye he caught a broken glass looking to be new. The prince had walked up to the glass and picked it up with no caution was so ever because he was too distracted by how they were too late. The glass that the prince picked up was put into a small box and taken back to his home, but what the prince didn't know was that there was a chemical mixed up in the glass so when the prince picked it up he had got a sickness that he didn't really know about.**_

_**A few days later the Capulets met with Montague at a field of flowers to discuss how they were sorry how they acted but then Montague gave a sorry also to which each parent was talking and getting to know each other but then a man on a horse appeared giving a letter to each of them telling it was from the prince. In these letters a time, day, and place were given in the letters but each had a different saying than the last. At a time near 7:00 Montague was seen in the church with the prince discussing why he shouldn't be punished and the other family should or shouldn't. Montague gave reasonable answers but there was one that got under the princes skin, he had asked "if you were punished instead of the Capulets would you be mad or would you be happy to die since your family is already dead". Montague stood up and answered politely " I would never want to die because I still have one family member and that is Benvolio and there is nothing that you can do or say to ever change my mind because my family is happy up there and I am happy her and don't question my answer because I'm done here". The next day the Capulets met near the same location but at the same time and when the prince asked the same questions the Capulets gave a similar answer to what Montague said which made the prince a little pissed off but then he came to a perfect conclusion that would fix everyone's problems in Verona, even the two families. Two days later after nice and completed rests of everyone in the city the prince sent everyone in Verona to meet in the middle the city and everyone showed up but the ones that the prince was looking for was the Capulets and Montague and guess who showed up. Once the people of Verona were calmed down he had raised his hand to show that he was going to give good news and then he spoke "People of Verona now you will witness the peace that we all have been looking for and now I say it to you all" He gave in a great deep breath and said out loud " I HERE BY ANOUNCE THAT MONTAGUE AND CAPULET LEAVE THE CITY OF VERONA AT ONCE OR THEY WILL BE EXECUTED" with a great surprised voice in everyone Montague, Capulet, and Lady Capulet had already packed their bags since they knew what was going on and with no rush or beg both families left leaving Verona not leaving a trail of important things behind. After a week passed the prince was sitting in his room coughing and yelling of help but nobody heard him so he had laid in his bed confused of what had happened but then he remembered that he felt a wet spot on his finger when he picked up the broken glass tube 5 weeks ago. When he knew what had happened he knew it was destiny for him to die so he closed his eyes and he was never seen out into the real world again but as for the two families they had moved to another area that was far from any man or woman. Montague had died 2 months later and with the depression of the Capulets, they died only a few days later. That is how everyone came to be one with Romeo and Juliet.**_

ByAlexander Christopher Martin

Hope you guys and gals liked it because there will be more not just about Romeo and Juliet but about others just you wait and thank you bros for reading my story

**SEE YAAA!**


End file.
